


the new year will be ours

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Robert’s loved Aaron since he lapped eyes on him 2 years ago. It’s time for a new year, and he wants to see it in with Aaron being his.





	the new year will be ours

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr, but here’s just a little something to sign in the new year. 
> 
> I hope you all have the best year possible, and thanks for the continued support. Enjoy x

“You’re drunk,” Aaron laughs in Robert’s face. His eyes wrinkled and yet still so soft, his teeth are on show and Robert just wants him close now.

“Yeah, maybe I am. But I meant what I said,” Robert’s crowding in close, smells the aftershave on Aaron and his want for his best friend flares up dangerously close to the service. “I love the fuck out of you.”

Aaron’s laugh falls gradually, the sincerity in Robert’s words make his heart beat quicken. “And I love you, you’re my best mate you idiot.”

Robert shakes his head, a smirk on his face. “You aren’t very good at this, are you?”

They had been best friends for the best part of two years. They had met at university, been in the same lectures. Robert had had his eyes on Aaron from the second he saw him.

Even more so when they made friends, best friends. Nothing came of it, despite Robert’s feelings flooding out after a few many drinks and then taking it back the next morning, embarrassed and afraid of rejection.

“It’s New Years Eve and instead of going out with everyone else, I choose to stay here. With you,” Robert stood up close. “Because I want to see the new year in with you and I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

Robert noticed Aaron’s blue eyes wonder, his Adam apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Are you series?”

Robert smiled, that soft smile he used only for Aaron. “Deadly.”

Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek, his hands cautiously coming up to Robert’s chest and landing flat, his fingers turning inwards to fist his shirt. “And in the morning you won’t say you didn’t mean it? Like you have done before?” Aaron raises an eyebrow.

Robert shakes his head, lifts his arm to place his hand on Aaron’s neck. “I want you and I’m sure. I’m ready to be with you.” Robert’s eyes meet Aaron’s, “if you want to, that is.”

Aaron resists the temptation to wrap his arms around Robert’s neck, and scream in his face that he’s always wanted this, but was so confused by Robert’s declarations of love and then avoid ness of the situation, that he never acted on it.

Instead, Aaron just rubs his hands up and across Robert’s shoulders. “I want to,” he sighs with a grin.

It’s ridiculous and it feels like heaven, Robert leans in and closes the space between them. It’s a kiss that covers two years of want and need.

Fireworks go off outside and Robert pulls away, his forehead against Aaron’s. “Happy New Year.”

Aaron laughs, a little breathless. “Happy New Year, Robert.”

The new year was going to be their best.


End file.
